Arise Ianto Jones
by believable-pen
Summary: Fron Gareth David-Lloyd's POV the killing of Ianto Jones
1. Chapter 1

_**I wrote this to send to the BBC after Ianto was killed off last July in CoE I thought I would share it with you. I had added bits in brackets as we were told not to push our luck, it also adds a bit of humour…. enjoy**_

Arise, Ianto Jones

Boy, wasn't that a short one?

Five episodes, that's all

And wasn't that a surprise?

Yeah, you fooled us all

Poor old me, I've been poisoned

My bodies been laid out

I won't be seeing the Hub again

Of that I have not doubt [unless!]

Now that you have killed me

I have nowhere left to go

I know I'm not really dead

And that it's only in a show

No more coffee will I make

Or order take out for lunch

No more to see Gwen or Jack

Yeah, thank you writers a bunch [only joking]

I'm not really mad with you

For killing me off so young

It's just that I had a future with Jack

Now that's all been undone [or has it?]

Now Jack will be so lonely

He will be on his own

And the viewers are upset

Now that Jack is all alone

I thought Ianto was here to be Jack's lover

To make him coffee, too

But now Jack's had his last cupper

And all because of you

But my sudden death ended all this

Now he will not find another coffee-boy

Please bring me back and you will see

All the viewers want back is Jack's toy

Jack and Gwen will be elated too

They drink Ianto's coffee as well

So, story writers, it's all up to you

Can't you see viewers are in hell [arhh!]

Please give the viewers just what they want

And give Ianto a second chance

All I want is to be in the script again

To be alive again at last [it's been a long month or so]

Bring out the resurrection glove

I was far too young to die anyway

So Ianto is here, not in Heaven above

But you writers must have your way

Bring me back, please writers

And give Ianto Jones another day

Give me back to Torchwood and Jack

The viewers want it that way

I'll even make you coffee

Make cups and cups all day

Just write me back into Torchwood

Let Carol-Anne Hillman have her way [she wrote a 'bring back Ianto story]

Inspired by the website

.com


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto Jones

From the moment I first met you

I knew you were the one

Such a serious young man

Just in need of some fun

Your heart was just so pure

Your thoughts were all brand new

I knew you were the one

But only I then knew

Your heart belonged to another

But was broken and thrown aside

By others intervention

She was never to be your bride

You looked to me for guidance

To mend your broken heart

To take you under my wing

That was my main part

But love was to take over

Ianto Jones you won my heart

In love with you I'd be

Until in death we would part

No other man has loved me

The way this young man does

Having him beside me

Has got to be a plus

Others knew about him

The love that we both shared

We'll live long together

A very happy pair

I see a change in him now

That happy, carefree smile

For we will make it somehow

And be happy all the while

He'll grow old beside me

It's Ianto Jones and Captain Jack

He was sent here for me

Now that I look back

I will live on forever

When he finally leaves this world

But I will forget him never

I'll shout his name out loud

God was never on my side

For he took you away from me

Never again to be your guide

Or have you close to me

I think of that young man

Who then stood at my side

And the love I had for Ianto

The faith, the joy, the pride

Now you sit up high on clouds

Of white and golden hew

But oh how still my heart pounds

To just be there with you

Say that you will wait for me

Until my immortal life is through

I'll be as faithful as can be

Until I am back beside you

We will live on together

In God's great heaven up high

Yes we will be there forever

Never having to say goodbye

My life may never end

Earthbound I will be

Thinking of you always

Still wanting you with me

My days are filled with emptiness

My nights are long and black

Without Ianto in my life

Please, God, I want him back!

Take my life now

I'll give my life away

Just to be with him

For another day

I know my wishes won't come true

I must go on this way

My wish is just to be with you

So I'll pray and pray and pray

Goodbye Ianto Jones

I'm not coming back

This much is true

He won't bring me back

Whatever you do

I'm gone for good

And Jack is alone

I'm up in heaven

There's no one home

It's dark where I am

I'm cold and blue

Keep writing your letters

It's all up to you

Gwen is pregnant

Jack's in the sky

The Hub is destroyed

Rhys is on a high

Torchwood 4 is next year

Captain Jack or Gwen?

Maybe Rhys and PC Andy

But they don't know when

I'm in the dark

I haven't a clue

I'm out of the script

What more can I do?

I'll admit defeat

Lay down and die

Again, if I must

So this is goodbye

Don't cry for me

I had a good run

You have to support Jack

Make him you number one

Dear Ianto

Can I tell you of my dream last night?

We would both want it to come true

I dreamt that you were immortal

And I could spend a lifetime with you

We laughed and played and had fun all day

And made passionate love through the night

I made sure you understood just how I felt

How I love you with all of my might

You and I would never grow old

Well, not for a millennia or two

Wrapped in the arms of each other

My arms will be wrapped around you

My days would never be empty

With someone like you by my side

For you are my sun, moon and stars

From you I have nothing to hide

Your eyes they shine like diamonds

Your smile melts the snow away

The love you give me is priceless

There are not enough hours in a day

You make each day so special

Try to make all my dreams come true

I love holding you in my arms

I love sharing time with you

Only in dreams can I see us this way

Unless I find the key to my past

Maybe one day I'll be mortal

And we'll live out life together, at last

But dreams are just what we hope for

And my dream is to spend a lifetime with you

So let us just live our lives together

It's so perfect, this love, me and you

All my love, Jack xx

Captain Jack

I'd walk into hell to follow you

I'd give up my life if you asked me to

My life has changed since the day we met

To work with you at Torchwood I have no regret

My heart beats faster when you are near

My feelings for you sing out loud and clear

Do you feel the same for me, will the ending ring true

Will I capture your heart, will I end up with you

He is my hero, on him I depend

I hope that he declares his love in the end

But I can wait as long as it takes

Until a soul mate of me he makes

His lips on mine I dream about

His love and tenderness I can't live without

Do I dream these dreams in vain

Will wanting him so much end in pain

The suns in your smile, the stars in your eyes

Your kiss leaves me breathless, your touch tells no lies

I would wait forever for those words to be said

Walk into hell for my soul to be fed

To hear those words, to hear I love you

To come from your lips and to know they are true

But til then I sit and hope that some day

You look at me in that special way

I hope this isn't where my dreams all end

My heart in a box to him I'd send

If only he would declare his love for me

For eternally happy I would be

Will Ianto get what Ianto dreams of

Will Captain Jack confess his love

Only time will tell how this story ends

But on Captain Jack my happiness depends

Who wants to live forever? [Ianto does]

Jack, if I could live forever

In love with you I'd be

Until the twelfth of never

It would just be you for me

We'd love all day and dance all night

And live life to the full

My heart and soul would take flight

On my heart strings Jack would pull

Life would be made of endless days

And nights full of your love

How I love thee Jack so may ways

God sent you to me from above

The look in your eyes

And your smiling face

The love you don't disguise

Given me by Gods holy grace

But I was born a mere mortal

And you Jack can never die

You drift out through a portal

But alas, not I

I watch you as you're sleeping

The smile upon your face

To know the dreams your keeping

Will I one day be erased?

Some day, when I'm older, I'll die

But you will live on and on

Someday we will have to say goodbye

I'll be dead, but you Jack will live on

Will I become a blip in time?

Just someone you once knew?

Or will you remember when you were mine?

And the love between us two?

If I could live forever

I'd cherish eternity with you

Keeping you close forever

With love inside me for two

But I know that can never be

And Jack you know it too

But I know you're content with me

And that I am deep in love with you

The time is close for me to die

You are still by my side

So old and withered am I

But you're love you never hide

I see it in your eyes

I feel it in your touch

Your love for me you can't disguise

I know you love me so much

Who wants to live forever?

I would if I was with you

Who wants to love forever?

I would if it was spent loved by you

I want to live forever

To keep you close to me

If I knew how to leave you never

Eternally grateful I would be

Inspired by "The Dead Line"

A 'Torchwood' Audio book

_**DEAR JACK**_

_**I'M UP IN THE CLOUDS LOOKING DOWN ON YOU**_

_**SEEING THE SADDNESS IN YOUR EYES AND NO SMILE**_

_**MY HEART IS BREAKING ENOUGH FOR US TWO**_

_**FOR I KNOW YOUR STILL LONELY ALL THE WHILE**_

_**I COULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAD HAPPENED**_

_**WHEN I WOUND UP AT THE PEARLY GATES ABOVE**_

_**GOD HAD TAKEN ME AWAY FROM ALL I ADORED**_

_**FROM THE ONE MAN THAT I TRUELY LOVED**_

_**NO WORRIES NOW FOR ME ABOUT GROWING OLD**_

_**OR WONDERING IF MY HAIR WILL TURN GREY**_

_**NO WAITING AROUND FOR YOU TO COME HOME**_

_**OR MY GROWING OLD WILL DRIVE YOU AWAY**_

_**NO STAYING BY THE PHONE WHEN I'M WRINKLED**_

_**OR WONDERING IF YOU'D STAY WITH ME**_

_**I CAN JUST LAZE AROUND HEAVEN, I'M TOLD**_

_**FOR ETERNITY, NOW HERE I'LL BE**_

_**I'M WALKING ON CLOUDS UP ABOVE YOU**_

_**MAKING SURE THAT YOU'RE SAFE AND SOUND**_

_**WONDERING WHY THE SKY IS SO BLUE**_

_**WHEN IT KNOWS I'M NO LONGER AROUND**_

_**SOMEDAY, WHEN YOU FIND THE RIGHT DOCTOR**_

_**AND HE TELLS YOU WHAT YOU WANT TO KNOW**_

_**ONCE AGAIN, YOU WILL BE MY PROTECTER**_

_**WHEN ON DYING, TO HEAVEN YOU'LL GO**_

_**TOGETHER WE'LL BE THEN FOREVER**_

_**AND I WILL BE BACK BY YOUR SIDE**_

_**AND I KNOW THAT YOU'LL LEAVE ME NEVER**_

_**YOU'RE MY FRIEND, MY LOVER, MY GUIDE **_

_**LOVE, IANTO**_

The Wall Of Words

The building took my breath away

It's words so bold and clear

I didn't want to walk away

I wanted to spend time here

The words popped out before me

In These Stones Horizons Sing

Standing back it is all I see

Travellers to the wall it will bring

Built of slate from all around Wales

And bricks and wood, too

Words conger up all sorts of tales

From all different sides and views

We stand and take out pictures

Of the Wall of Words we see

It is a Cardiff Bay fixture

That will always stay with me

**Ianto's Wall**

**I sit outside the Tourist Information Centre**

**Where Ianto Jones is remembered by us**

**I am sad to see all the flowers**

**The poems and writings on the fence**

**They are a testament to you life**

**And a tribute to your memory**

**But it makes me sad that you're dead**

**Your life was cut short so tragically**

**No time to put things in order**

**No time for those left behind**

**Ianto Jones will never be a blip in time**

**Just another character on TV**

**For many he was real**

**Someone to look up to**

**Writers hear our pleas**

**Bring Ianto back for Jack, for me**

**Twenty Six is no age to die**

**Forever is a long time to grieve**

**Bring solace to Jack's life**

**Give back his one true love**

**Help him live again**

**Bring back that smile we love**

**That glint in his blue eyes**

**That purposeful stride in his walk**

**His one true love, Ianto Jones**


	3. Chapter 3

Ode To Lost Love

I just can't see any point in going on

My life is so empty since you've been gone

Long lonely days and endless nights

All my happiness has been lost from sight

The earth holds nothing for me

So what good to them will I be

I have to go, to leave this place

Find another life in outer space

My heart is ripped out, I'm shattered

I've lost the only love that ever mattered

Don't beg me to stay it's too painful

I'd be no use to you at all

Just let me go and find some peace

There's nothing here, there's too much space

I might return, but I don't know when

But I won't be running Torchwood ever again

They let me down, they took my love

He's in another world so far above

I'll mourn for him a thousand years

I'll visit his grave, I'll cry my tears

Ianto Jones won't be a blip in time

He was the love of my life, he was all mine

Don't ask me to explain, this feeling inside

Most of the time I just want to run and hide

Away from all love, all happiness

My hours are so empty, my life is a mess

I waited a dozen lifetimes for true love

Then someone took him up high, somewhere above

Ianto Jones was my love, my soul mate

Why did he die, was it his fate?

To love me and leave me in so short a time

To leave me still wanting, not forever mine

I'm battered, I'm bruised, my head is reeling

I'm frozen, I'm numb, I've lost all feeling

Once so alive, now I feel dead

So many bad thoughts spin round in my head

Maybe one day, if the Gods are kind

I'll find another love, but keep Ianto in mind

For on one can ever take his place

Such fun, such beauty, and so much grace

I'll carry a picture of him in my heart

Will remember his face, though we're apart

For I am immortal, I won't ever die

So I'll just roam the planets in the sky

And if my life comes to an end

I'll look back and remember when

I loved a man called Ianto Jones

And my heart belonged to him alone


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Jack

I'd walk into hell to follow you

I'd give up my life if you asked me to

My life has changed since the day we met

To work with you at Torchwood I have no regret

My heart beats faster when you are near

My feelings for you sing out loud and clear

Do you feel the same for me, will the ending ring true

Will I capture your heart, will I end up with you

He is my hero, on him I depend

I hope that he declares his love in the end

But I can wait as long as it takes

Until a soul mate of me he makes

His lips on mine I dream about

His love and tenderness I can't live without

Do I dream these dreams in vain

Will wanting him so much end in pain

The suns in your smile, the stars in your eyes

Your kiss leaves me breathless, your touch tells no lies

I would wait forever for those words to be said

Walk into hell for my soul to be fed

To hear those words, to hear I love you

To come from your lips and to know they are true

But til then I sit and hope that some day

You look at me in that special way

I hope this isn't where my dreams all end

My heart in a box to him I'd send

If only he would declare his love for me

For eternally happy I would be

Will Ianto get what Ianto dreams of

Will Captain Jack confess his love

Only time will tell how this story ends

But on Captain Jack my happiness depends


	5. Chapter 5

Please, Russell, repent!

People come and go all day long

Pass Ianto's wall at Mermaid Quay

Most stop and take photographs

Some snigger and pass on by

I placed a poem and flowers there

And a poster of Ianto, too

When I visited it in September

The wall is building day by day

With tributes to a TV character

All sad at his untimely demise

Having been a favourite of most

And the love of an immortal, Jack

Bring Ianto back, please, Russell

Turn back the clock, let him live

Make thousands of fans happy

Give Torchwood a happy 4th series

He didn't deserves to die like that

Just when his life had begun

When love had entered his life

And made the Welshman happy again

I'll add this to the Wall next visit

I expect more will be added too

Fans drop by with their tributes

Lets hope Russell will repent

Give Ianto another chance at life

And maybe Jack's grandson, too

Give Torchwood fans what they want

You'll be much happier, too

Come read what's on the Wall

Feel part of Save Ianto Jones

Much love from a devoted fan

Carol-Anne from Ash in Surrey


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's new world

My life has changed with you in my world

Things are so much clearer now

My world is a much brighter place

And it's all down to you, somehow

My outlook has totally changed

I see things as they should be seen

I look at the world so differently

How dark my old world had been

So any years spent with shades on

To disguise this troubled soul

Then you came into my life

Kissed me and made me feel whole

What is this magic you weave for me?

Why do you do what you do?

And if I had just one wish

It would be to spend forever with you

Keep on doing what your doing

I can't get enough of you

And when I sleep and dream

My dreams will all be of you


End file.
